The Chaos Chronicles-New beginnings
by PercyJackson's Apprentice
Summary: Emptiness, that is all Percy Jackson could feel as his final loss struck him, as he lost the last thing that kept him sane and gave him a reason to live. Making a decision he decides to do something to ensure the safety of future generations of demigods, to protect them wherever he could. Adopted from TheSilverBoar, go check him/her out! First story so don't hate! (Has OC's in it)
1. Betrayal

Emptiness, that is all that Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, could feel. A great void of nothing consumed his entire being as he saw the last item in a steady stream of painful events that finally broke the demigod. Percy Jackson was twenty years old and had thought he could finally find some peace when, after the Giant War, he had three years of relative peace. Six months ago though his life took a turn for the worse.

First was when the Hunters of Artemis trooped into the camp with an air of mourning and carrying a body in a shroud…it was Thalia. An army of monsters had attacked the hunters while Artemis was at a meeting on Olympus and Thalia had used all the power she had at once to kill the attacking horde at the cost of her own life. She had been given a funeral at Camp Half-Blood and both Campers and Hunters alike mourned her passing.

Three weeks after Thalia's funeral he received word from the Roman camp that Frank and Hazel were both dead when a fire was started in their home. Frank carried Hazel to safety only to collapse outside realizing he had forgotten his life wood. Hazel ran back inside to try and save it only for the burning house to collapse on top of her. Octavian admitted to the arson the next day.

Two months after the death of Frank and Hazel Jason and Piper accepted godhood from Zeus to protect the camps for all eternity to try and prevent anything like what happened to Frank and Hazel to happen again. Even though he thought their intentions were noble he had only seen them twice since then.

Leo never left his workshop anymore, devoting all his time to create inventions to stop disasters like what had happened to Frank and Hazel as well as new armor and weapons to try and prevent the need for sacrifices like Thalia's.

One month after Jason and Piper attained godhood another son of Zeus, Demetrius, showed up at camp, he saw eighteen and cocky. Always trying to order the other campers about and act like he was superior to everyone. Demetrius quickly rose through the ranks in the camp due to the fact that the he actually had talent and his power levels were second only Percy's own. Most of the older campers didn't like Demetrius but the Athena cabin did and he noticed Annabeth beginning to spend less and less time with him and more time with the new demigod of the big three.

Soon after a boy my age stumbled into camp after being attacked by a few empousai, we later found out he was a son of Poseidon but other than that we didnt know as he had amnesia or something else like what happened to me. He stayed at camp having a good time while still getting over the fact this place existed. He had a short time here as he died defending me from Demetrius, his last words were "I owed you my life, now that debt has been paid", Demetrius however just said " It was a missed target throw from my javelin, accidents happen." Somehow he escaped punishment with that excuse. We never found out his name...

Then, one month ago, he Chiron told him that his mother and step-father's apartment had burned down…his mother's corpse had been found holding his dead baby sister. He left camp after that, leaving a quick letter to his remaining friends, explaining that he had some business to take care of, and left to make the funeral arrangements and other matters. After that month of pain he walked back into Camp and set out to find Annabeth, needing some form of comfort to drive away his pain, only to find his girlfriend in the woods…making love to Demetrius.

Unable to say anything he turned and left, never alerting the pair to his presence, as he walked back to his cabin and wrote out a farewell letter….and a will. Placing the two letters on his bunk with a spell that would stop them from being tampered with or picked up by any other than Chiron he took a box form under his bed and walked to the beach before hardening the water underneath his feet into a path and walked to the small island that he went to when he needed to be alone, ignoring the Ares campers who were trying to get his attention. When he got the small island he walked to the clearing in the center and opened the box with him, taking out the armor that had been made for him by Hephaestus as a gift and the twin swords with it.

The armor was made of enhanced Stygian Iron, an experiment that Hephaestus put together, and was designed to cover what was essential. It contained a set of bracers, a set of grieves, a breastplate, and a hooded cloak that seemed to be woven out of the shadows themselves. The bracers and grieves each had three curved claw like appendages coming out of them made of sea green emerald, the same color as his eyes. The breastplate was made of the black metal with veins of the emerald forming the image of Medusa on his chest. His twin blades were made of the same black metal as his armor with spells carved in to the metal and filled in with the emerald. He strapped the armor on along with the swords and threw on his cloak.

Taking out riptide he carved a runic array into the ground around him and began chanting a spell that he had learned from Hecate, ending the spell by stabbing Riptide into the ground in front of him and dropping down to one knee with both fists pressed to the ground and his head bowed.

-Chiron-

Chiron nervously trotted towards the Poseidon cabin, trying to find Percy and attempting to ignore the sense of unease that he felt. Looking into the cabin he was about to leave when he noticed two envelopes addressed to him on the bed. Curiously he used a bit of magic to bring them to him, he couldn't fit through the door, and opened the first.

 _Chiron,_

 _I am so sorry that you have to read this letter but I didn't want to simply leave you wondering what happened to me. I cannot take it anymore, once constant loss after another. First Thalia, then Frank and Hazel, I don't see Jason and Piper anymore as they are busy with their godly duties and Leo is devoted to his work now. Then when I find out that my mother, Paul, and my baby sister are dead…it was almost too much to bear. When I returned to camp though I saw the one thing that tipped the scales and did what neither the giants nor Kronos could do, I saw the one thing that broke me. I saw Annabeth making love with Demetrius, the son of Zeus. I couldn't take it anymore. The second letter is my will. By the time you read this I will no longer be among the living but neither will I be dead. If you wish to know more then you may find what remains of me at my island._

 _I am sorry my friend,_

 _Perseus_

Letting out a horrified sob Chiron turned and ran towards the beach yelling out "A boat! Someone bring me a boat!".

"Chiron!" Clarisse La Rue yelled out as she saw him on the beach "What's going on?".

"Where's Percy?!" he demanded "Is he on the Island?!".

"Yeah!" Clarisse stammered out surprised "He went there a few minutes ago.".

Before he could respond a beam of light shot into the heavens form the center of Percy's island before slowly fading away. Almost instantly the Olympians flashed down, "What happened?!" Zeus demanded nervously.

"Percy…" he choked out making Poseidon pale in fear "he…". Unable to continue he handed the Sea god the letter and sobbed.

After reading the letter Poseidon looked furious before freezing a bath across the water and running to the island followed quickly by Chiron, the other Olympians, and the few demigods nearby who were wore worried for their leader.

Quickly getting to the center of the island he froze, horrified at what he saw before him. In the center of the clearing lay a crystal spire with Riptide sticking out of it reminiscent of Excalibur, in the center of the spire, encased in crystal, was Percy Jackson, frozen, unmoving, undead yet still alive as his eyes, barely visible, looked on without seeing…his eyes that before were sea green pools of warmth were now cold emeralds, the same color as they were before, but a solid stone…harsh…cold…and unforgiving.

"What could drive him to do this?" Zeus breathed out sadly as he had come to have great respect for the son of Poseidon.

"Many things," Poseidon spat angrily "but _her_ daughter was the final straw. He found his supposed _faithful girlfriend_ having sex with your demigod son Demetrius!".

All eyes instantly turned to the two demigods in question who had just shown up and looked down ashamed. "He left me his will." he said sadly as he pulled out the other piece of paper.

"P-please read it brother." Poseidon cried out, grief stricken.

Sighing he opened the letter and read out " _This, the last will and testament of Perseus Achilles Jackson, I hereby put forth. To my last loyal group of close friends, Reyna, Leo, Clarisse, and the Stolls, I leave all my Spoils of War and every weapon I have apart from Riptide. I wish for you to use them well._

 _My money I wish to be put to use for the Camp and my friends to be divided equally among the six parties._

 _Finally to the demigods of this world both present and future I offer a promise of protection. I am not dead nor am I alive. I still retain my fighting abilities and powers but I have no emotions nor free will. My will is tied to Riptide, my loyal sword. Whosoever pulls Riptide from the crystal shall gain control over me. I shall do their bidding, I shall follow their orders. I shall be the ultimate weapon to protect future demigods. Only those who Riptide find worthy however will be able to draw the sword. If a demigod who wields the sword dies or the sword no longer finds them worthy I shall return to the spire._

 _Farwell,_

 _Perseus Jackson_ ".

"He isn't." Clarisse said shakily as all eyes turned to her.

"Isn't what?" Poseidon demanded, tears falling freely form his eyes.

"He isn't the ultimate weapon," Clarisse said trying not to break down "he's the Ultimate Hero.".

One of the newer demigods, a son of Hermes who Percy had saved and brought to camp, drew his sword and saluted the spire "To Perseus! The Ultimate Hero!".

"To Perseus!" the rest of the assembled demigods, apart from Annabeth and Demetrius, chorused.

"To my Son." Poseidon said with a sob as the son of the Sea broke down and collapsed against the spire of crystal, crying his eyes out as he hugged the crystal spire, trying in vain to touch his son.


	2. You're Achilles!

**Percy P.O.V**

I watched on as i saw what happened from my swords point of view, I was connected to my sword in ways that the mind couldn't comprehend-to make it easier my soul were now inhabiting Riptide. I have seen many try to free the ancient sword but all have failed,time passed and i saw my friends grow older each year and they drifted way from the camps only staying in that small group of people i wrote about...

 **TIME-SKIP 5 YEARS**

I had seen a lot in my time but nothing compared to this! I was walking down the paths of Elysium, how you may ask, well i died when i did the enchantment but my soul as i said before is in my sword so i am dead yet alive meaning i can be in the underworld but also in the spire up on the surface. I had just been leaving from Silena and Beckendorf's house thinking of what my friends living or dead were doing, my sword had been an alarm now telling me that someone is about to be worthy of Anaklusmos. I should have been happy but a thought resurfaced to my mind, I had still not found Mom, before I died I asked Hades to pt her in Elysium, he agreed immediately assured me had done that straight away yet I still cant find her, maybe next week.I walked towards my Apartment when a guard stopped me, he had slicked back blond hair and blue calculating eyes **(Think of Brad Pitt in Troy)** _,_ I recognized him from somewhere but i'm not sure where,"What is your name warrior?" he asked me in a commanding voice.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon" I replied, immediately his eyes widened.

"Swear it on the Styx then"He asked making me think he didn't believe me yet he was looking for me

"I swear I am Perseus Jackson" I swore

His head turned behind and he cupped one hand other his mouth and yelled "Odysseus, GET OVER HERE NOW, WE FOUND HIM!" he grabbed me by the arm and led me down a path "Come this way we have someone who wants to speak with you"

I was confused "Wait you said Odysseus do you mean THE actual Odysseus or just a random person?"

"All in due time young one" He replied swiftly

"Wait... i remember you, you were there when I went to bathe in the Styx, you're Achilles!" He did not answer either because he wasn't allowed to for some reason or he actually remembered.

We went along in silence for a few minutes until I heard coughing behind us "Wait up Achilles!" a man appeared out of the darkness jogging towards us, he was wheezing and breathing like there was no tomorrow, he was red faced with a trimmed beard and brown curly hair wearing the exact same armor as Achilles.

"Well you shouldn't have ran off like a hooligan to Chaos knows where you fool!" he snapped. Achilles then turned to me, oh gods "Nearly there Perseus, then you can speak to them for whatever the gaffers want you for."

"What do you mean?" I said as I ripped free from his grip and stood there."Tell me anything you know!"

Achilles laughed a deep hearty laugh "Very well Perseus..."" I know you are a little stubborn bugger aren't you" Odysseus then gave his two cents by saying "And good at that!" They then laughed together as if sharing an old joke. I then noticed that they both had water skins on them, I just thought of something, I silently willed the water to slowly come out and form behind them and stay in that form above their heads. The effect was immediate they both looked up as they saw what was suspended above them, they never stood a chance. It dropped down drenching them from foot to toe and by the time they looked at my position I was long gone heading towards the bosses of Achilles and Odysseus laughing all the way. Soon after I started running I heard distinctive shouts of "GET THE LITTLE BUGGER!" and "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND THEN BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND KILL HIM AGAIN AND DESECRATE HIS GRAVE!"


	3. Primordials!

All I saw was a bright light as I was led into a portal that would lead me to the "gaffers" as Achilles liked to call them, whoever they are. As I stepped out I let out a small gasp at the sight that beheld me, the room walls was a pure white that seemed to have light bouncing off them, the roof was open to let in the skylight and in the middle were 10 thrones that all had a different look to them. One looked as if it was formed from mud and tree branches while having a few gems tossed in there at random, another was simply too bright to properly look at and another was made out of pure darkness and looked as if it was made for the devil.

'W _hy don't you look at that, it looks a lot like the thrones on Olympus'_ I thought bitterly. Upon them were 9 figures on their respective were arguing by the looks of it and i managed to catch a few of the lines of their conversation,

"Why do you think he's going to help us Chaos, we've done nothing for the demigods and I'm sure he's not gonna be pleased with helping me and Gaia after all, surely you know that?" said a tall woman with long straight black hair that went down to the middle of her back. A man who looked in his late 70's (think of Ian McKellen and that is how he looked) waved her off.

"The boy will listen and at least consider it, the problem that concerns you and Gaia shall resolve itself, do you understand that Nyx?"

"Yes"she mumbled, his tone had an edge to it that underlined something I couldn't make out. I looked harder at the figures and my eyes widened it, couldn't be true, Gaia AND Nyx were here, I was so going to make her pay. As we walked towards them a young woman snapped her head towards me and fixed me with a gaze that I later found to be unnerving, she then proceeded to walk over to the elderly man and whisper in his ear something. He nodded and smiled.

"Everyone please listen to what I am about to say, approaching us now is young Perseus so quit talking now"

As we reached the thrones Achilles and Odysseus both knelt and Odysseus said "Chaos, we have found Percy Jackson, he was wandering through the streets of Elysium"

"Thank you Odd and Heel, you shall be rewarded"

"Thank you" they replied in perfect unison, they then proceeded to walk off to an area to the right through a door, but not before they both looked at me and did the cutthroat gesture while silently mouthing "You're a dead man".

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, I have taken a special interest with you, the others before you think i'm delusional for trying to do this yet i think you would be the perfect character for my mission do you understand?"

If there was a test for cavemen language i would have gotten an A plus when i said "Ughh...Whaadygh-"

The young woman once again looked at me and understood I didn't understand and helped me out "Okay what Chaos forgot to mention is that there is an army called the Legions of Chaos that his commanders rule over one of the legions is empty and needs specific requirements of qualities the commander has to have, Those requirements fit you and only you, the soldiers in this army have to be handpicked by you from heroes from alternate worlds and realities all over time and space that you have to recruit. To recruit them you have to go on missions to befriend and protect them. If you accept you will gain Immortality and eventual Primordialhood or whatever you want to call it. To earn that though you will have to train hard and earn your wings. The Legion of Chaos doesn't accept scum like Hercules or Ajax-only pure ones. Many of your friends have joined and others you may know as well."

"Why would Chaos take an interest in me specifically? I have let countless friends die and many I have wronged in my time so why me?"

This time Chaos answered " Why you my friend have been loyal since you were born you even sacrificed your life in a way to protect those demigods and future ones with the magic you performed all those years ago, even when they wronged you you still came back and saved them, you are no man in my eyes, you're a god for what you did and i'm sure people would agree with me on that!"

A young man no older than 30 looked at me, he had dark skin and even darker eyes while he sat on his throne of darkness and mist and asked in a deep voice "Well... have you decided Destroyer?" he wore a Black pinstripe suit with a red tie and Dark slacks, his T-shirt white. It was very disturbing of the fact that he called me by my translated meaning.

"First let me get this straight, you guys are Primordials and you want me to lead a fraction of your army to what train for doomsday?" He said it as a joke but he knew that it could very well mean just that.

The respective man spoke "Kind of we rather call it Ragnarok, sounds more deadly don't you think? The Legion of Chaos isn't owned entirely by Chaos, it's just called that since he created that, we actually all have our own fraction with their respective commander blessed by their patron." It was a lot to digest. "Your answer now?"

"Very well... I Perseus Jackson agree to your terms and accept your invitation of a sort to join your army."

* * *

 **You know, I always wanted to write stories but I was never really good with my grammar and whatnot. This here for me is a trial and passion i want to do, please give me your feedback and review. I'm starting a trivia next time so watch out for that.**

 **Well that's all I have, Hope you like it and see you soon**

 **PJ's Apprentice**


	4. I've got wings!

"Yes!" The devil-looking one said as he fist pumped

' _he's probably Tartarus...no Erebus, yeah definitely Erebus'._

"You are correct Perseus" chuckled Chaos.

"How did you read my mind?" I asked suspiciously

He raised his hands up as if he was surrendering and said "We're Protegenoi, you don't expect us to have these type of abilities?"

 _' I guess I should have seen that coming'_

"Yes you should have now can you tell me who this young lady on my right is please?" He pointed at a light skinned woman who wore a dress equally as bright and radiant as her throne

"Uh...Aether?" The woman in question nodded in satisfaction."He's knowledgeable enough for the job" "I think I know all of you but i'm not sure on you" I pointed at the woman who helped me out before

"Can you please tell me your name?"

"Why I don't expect you to know me, I was written out of history but my name is Order" she spoke in that elegant, rich melodious voice that she spoke in before, I just realized she had a ounce of a french accent in her words."Now that you accepted may I present you with your first set of wings" She looked at Chaos for that

' _must be the boss around here'_

You may he said, his face kind. She snapped her fingers and a pain erupted on my back "AAARGGGHHH!" I fell on my knees and the world went black.

 **PERCY'S DREAM P.O.V**

I was back on my island and Nico and Clarisse were there. "Clarisse you can't pull the sword, give up"

"Shut it Death boy"

 _'huh, Clarisse is trying...once again.'_ Clarisse was trying and failing at retrieving Anaklusmos. She pulled and pulled and by the end of the day Nico had brought the rest of the gang to watch.

"Clarisse, it's getting late, why don't you try tomorrow?"Reyna asked tentatively, not sure what else to say

"You go to bed, i'm going to prove to Percy that I deserve to wield his sword and protect camp!" she snapped at them. Soon one by one they left until only Leo stayed, providing both of them with light and warmth. Percy was getting bored of this. Clarisse did a last ditch effort and did a quick prayer to Ares to bless her, not a moment later was her outline a faint red. She then proceeded to heave the sword, it budged not enough to be loose but the right enough to be noticed.

"I did it! I actually moved it Leo come over quick!" Her face illuminated by Leo fire showed a bright and astonished face that looked as if it was gonna power all of NY with her power.

"No way" Leo whispered, his face the same. Clarisse kept on heaving until the sword sprang free of the crystal making the HUGE chunk of crystal surrounding my body shatter and fall to the ground like glass. The sword then enlarged to fit Her hand and size and emitted a faint blue glow brighter than any fire Leo could produce. She stared at the former body of me/Percy and ran and gave me a hug while standing me up .

"Leo get the boat ready and help me carry Perce to the beach NOW!" Clarisse barked at him. He yelped and scrambled off to the beach before shortly returning to help Clarisse.

"CHIRON! CHIRON! GET YOUR HOOVES OVER HERE NOW, I GOT THE SWORD!" As soon as they set foot on the main island GuardPercy **(Just go with it)** jumped off their arms and jogged off towards the big house, Leo and Clarisse both looked at each other before running after him.

 **End of Dream**

I woke up, drenched in sweat in a massive bed with a wet, white towel on my head. My first thought was _'Damn it's bright in here'_ my second thought was ' _What's on my back, a friggin rock?'_ the room looked like a med bay with beds like mine lined next to each other with small cabinets and flowers on each of them. On the opposite side of the room was a massive double doors made out of a wood that definitely wasn't on earth, it was a rich brown that changed it's color slowly like a reflection in the water when you ripple it. Suddenly a loud bang went off and the doors blasted open letting a woman stroll in with a shelf trolley come in like nothing happened. She then stopped looking around when her gaze fixed mine, her features changed instantly from being calm to a shocked expression,

"How are you awake?" I shrugged not knowing what to say. She gave me an frustrated look

"Stay here" she said in a stern tone before leaving.

 _'Okay what is happ-'_ "OOWW! What is on my BACK!?" I turned seeing something so beautiful that not even Aphrodite could produce.

"I have wings" I whispered to myself "I have freakin' wings!" I laughed, for the first time in five years, I actually laughed a true laugh. They were a pure white with a gold edge that streaked down the side making me look like an avenging angel.

I had just started testing the movement of my wings with simple twitches and flutters and I've got to say, it was quite amusing." Ah... young Perseus there you are, Order was adamant no one knew where you are, and you're testing your new wings I see. You know every time you do something of a high level or get promoted they change the way they look?"

"No not at all, it's definitely cool though..."

He chuckled, he seemed to do that a lot "Come with me" he said before turning away and walking off towards Gods know where. Slowly I took a step away from the bed, I was surprised to be standing, I just realized how much pent up energy I have. I ran off after him through the double doors seeing him leaning on one of the walls waiting for me."Come on young chap we have a lot to show you on this tour before you see your mates and family."

At that I snapped my head to the side so fast I nearly had whiplash "They're here? Sally and Paul and my little sister?"

He frowned as if in deep concentration "I think that was their names, yes you will see them soon lad just wait." "Oh and you can take that cast on your hand off now it should have healed by now" he added.

Subconsciously I looked down to my left hand and saw a thick plaster round my hand that went up past his wrist covering his SPQR tattoo _'how did i not notice this before'_ I thought. I slipped it off when I saw a mix of colors on my arm in a weird shape, I turned my wrist to get a better look when I saw it was actually in the shape of what I assumed was a phoenix or eagle with an aura of mixed colors surrounding it. **(It's the phoenix on the cover image)** "Whoa... that looks-"

"Cool, Awesome, Like it represents who we are and how awesome and cool I am?" Chaos suggested

I laughed "I was going to go with sophisticated."

Now it was his turn to laugh"Well they are definitely that, if you betray us that phoenix turns into a black heart with the words traitor over it, makes sure we know who's enemy and not"

"That must be very effective" I remarked

"It is" he agreed

"Do you know why I choose to look as old as I do, compared to the other gods?"

"No why?"

"Because it infuriates them that even though I've got the body of a 77 year old man I still beat them in their prime in every way. You should be able to retract your wings, just imagine them sliding in your body and they will, you'll need to at this point."

I tried and it felt smooth and cold as they retracted, I didn't realize we were still walking till we got to some guards who checked our tattoos and then let us carry on.

* * *

 **Hey just wanted to let you know that the changes i'm constantly doing won't be around for long, i have gotten the way fanfiction works and when I post a chapter I ain't going to change it! My chapters are all going to be more than 1k long.**

 **Today's Trivia: Where did Annabeth and Percy have to go in the lightning thief as an order from Ares?**


	5. I get a History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other Rick Riordan story.**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it, and please review whether good or bad.**

* * *

They stepped out into a massive enclosed field with a couple hundreds of Orbs, all somehow different colors floating about, "Whaddya think of that my boy?" Chaos said as he looked down at me,

"Incredible...what do they do?" I whispered in awe, Chaos just kept on surprising me. "In fact where are we? I know we're not on Earth as this wildlife has gone since the start of the "Human Age" as scientists and philosophers call it.

Chaos just observed me for a minute before he said "You're smarter than you look, that's why I chose you of course but I'm sure without your Dyslexia you could be with Athena's kids. Each Orb represent all the emotions and powers in the Universe, unfortunately most of them that are full are the negative ones like Hate, Greed and Murder. The ones you use the most is Orb 342267 and Orb 455198" he then turned to a man wading his way through the Orbs before stopping, he looked as if he was observing one of them.

"CHARLIE!" he yelled

"YEAH?" the man in question asked/yelled

"ORB 342267 AND ORB 455198!" Charlie showed both thumbs up to say he understood, he then yelled the previous sentence even farther. The response was two Orbs being thrown over the field in which Charlie caught and then threw to us.

"HEADS UP!"

"I got it, got it and-oomph! "I fell on the ground clutching both Orbs, they were different colors, one was a deep blue and the other a stormy grey that reminded me of...her. They were about the size of a soccer ball and were heavier than they looked , they weighed an absolute ton and I couldn't take it so I just let go and they regained their shoulder height float in midair.

Chaos pointed at the blue one, "That one is the ability to use and manipulate water, more commonly known as hydro kinesis and is known to be only used by the purest of hearts, yet the ones with the most unfair life". He was correct of course, I did have a pretty sad life. I didn't think that was true till my world came crashing down. "The other one is misery, it's been five years since the betrayal of the daughter of Athena and even longer of the betrayal of the camp. Penthos and Akhlys keep on yapping at me and Order about you, something about you not dying from all the pain and grief..." On that happy note, the Orbs floated away into the land of Orbs. "Come on this way Perseus."

"Just Percy please."

"As I was saying earlier we have many of your friends and family who have perished, most heroes in Greek tales come to us, that does not mean that we do not take other folk from their lives most "fictional" literature have a truth behind them or are completely true. Why your life has been published by an Athena child who is currently the record keeper at Camp Half-Blood made the book a best seller in New York and is popular worldwide. I think his name is Richard Russel Riordan Jr."

I was dumbstruck "When I get my hands on him..." My expression must have been hilarious because Chaos started cracking up and stomping his cane on the ground. For a 70-year-old person or over he was quite energetic and flexible.

"Sorry Percy he moved out of Camp a while ago but still visits as I'm sure you know." he said in between laughs. "Your twin is currently in a mission and a cousin of yours is still in the magical world with his own adventures.

At this my head snapped on to Chaos "What do you mean twin? How do I have a cousin and what magical world, do you mean he's a demigod?"

"You'll see soon Percy, also I know I already asked something big of you when I asked you to join but to make it a bit easier I would like to bestow something else if you let us."

"Okay, what is it?"

"The Primordials blessing, and someone wants you as their Champion."

"I don't think I deserve this, I'm sure there are others more worthy for this."

Chaos was silent. "Humbleness is a great thing to have, but sometimes you just have to shut up, accept whatever people give you and don't annoy us with it." at that I laughed. "We're heading over to The Valley, it's where heroes' family go, as well as ones dying for a good cause. There I will give you over to Aarav, he will give you the tour of this world."

As we were walking Chaos decided to give me a History lesson on the Army, "Approximately 4.7 billion years ago I decided to create Earth, I had created already many planets but none with a starting species with high intelligence, most gradually got up to that level after a few millennia. Earth was a test for me to see what you, as in humans would do with this power, after a few dozen years I realized that it had gone wrong the first murder came, soon after followed war and more wars, humans killed with no mercy, to stop this I created this Army to fight the darkness For a few billion years we won but then came Karst, we don't know where he came from but he pushed us back and turned some of our comrades in arms against us making us nearly destroyed and as a last ditch plan I wiped the minds of all humans making them think they were they appeared 2000 years ago. All those theories on buildings and land shapes around the globe were created by the Old ones, that's what we call them now. The thing about us is we are not hypocrites, we know we can never defeat the Darkness, only pause it. It's a never ending battle but we shall not let them turn these worlds into dark and desolate wastelands with crime running free. Very few of the first soldiers of my Army remains, we are 2900 billion strong yet about a hundred soldiers of the original army remains. That is why we need people like you, I know you don't want to fight all your life but tell me, what is better, a world of Injustice and hatred or a world of peace and prosperity, at least in most of them." I could see the sides of the ground around us rise and in the distance those sides become mountains with their peaks way above the clouds.

"What is it that makes the universes always have bad people in there?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"Many would think I am the All-powerful and seeing but those kind of thoughts are very far from reality, if that was true I would know the answer to that question of yours and I would have no need for the army." "I forgot to tell you this Percy, but when I said you would never die, well that is not true, only Karst and his most loyal subjects weild powers strong enough to kill beings such as Protegonoi and Great Old Ones"

"In all my conversations with Immortals you have made it the most enjoyable and explanatory of them so far." I replied.

The only thing Chaos did was smile and say "I am happy that you think that Percy but You should stop talking the change in atmosphere is a bit suffocating at first." After that, all I saw was a brilliant white overcome my eyes.

* * *

 **This was basically a backstory for Chaos' Army as I have not seen many fics with that in it.**

 **maximusgames got the answer to last week's trivia question.**

 **Trivia answer: Waterland**

 **This weeks Trivia Question: What Monster attacked Leo, Jason and Piper at The Grand Canyon?**


	6. Tour

When the light cleared my throat felt like it was squeezing and getting constricted at all sides, I tried to form words but no sound came out of my throat I felt weak and not soon after I fell onto my knees. I thought that Chaos must have betrayed me, how could he have not?

I stayed in that position for a few moments before realizing that the pain was subsiding and my vision was returning, when I was sure that my vision had fully returned as well as my sight I got up knocking down someone accidentally. A man, probably in his mid-20's and from Indian background or heritage. The man in question shot back up, from behind me I heard snickering, I span around and didn't see anyone. "Up here" someone said. Slowly I looked up to see a girl around the age of 12 floating with her own pair of wings."You'd think the newbie here would have respect for you Aarav, and not be able to knock you down so easily. Lost your touch?" she cried gleefully.

' _So this is Aarav, the tour guide'_

"Shut it Mia" he grumbled, he was a bit taller than me about 6'5'' and clearly worked out, I mean the dude was ripped like more than Dwayne Johnson ripped! To my shock and amazement he sprouted an extra set of arms and tried to grab her, with little progress. They carried on like that for a while forgetting all about me.

I couldn't stay quiet any longer, "Where the hell is Chaos and where are we!?"

Aarav held his hand out. "Nice to meet you kid, Chaos had to deal with some politics, you'll see him later on. As for where we are, we are in The Valley, Come on I'll tell you on the way." He started walking forwards "Oh, and Mia?"

"Yes?"she asked in a fake posh tone.

"Make sure not to fall asleep, I hear there are some kids pranking Elite Commanders..." He said it in an underlying tone even I couldn't miss. She squeaked something that we couldn't hear and sped off in the opposite direction.

"I ain't a kid, I'm 28" I said, interrupting our silence.

"Yet you died when you were 23, hence you are a kid, So shut up" He pointed out. "We're going out past to The Mess Hall. There you'll meet your twin, he's probably back now if he hasn't killed himself with his crazy-suicide methods of blowing stuff up" I swore I heard a dry chuckle under his breath.

"How do you know he's my twin, and Chaos mentioned a cousin of some sorts? What's that about anyway?"

"Don't know, Only thing I know is Order and someone else wants you to have a family reunion or something stupid like that." I frowned, his tone was bitter, "S'pect Pontus wants you on a mission as soon as possible but he'll be fine with it, I think. The reason we know you have a twin is because-you'll find out soon enough."

I wanted to press on but I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him. We were going down a winding path, The walls made us go in single file and as we turned a corner the path opened up and my breath stopped at the amazing structure that I saw. Walls made out of pure white marble rose higher but lower enough for the sun to hit them making it hard for anyone to see from a distance. The lawn was immaculate with gardens full of every type of flower possible and stuff that I've seen before. Kids were hanging on high branches from what couldn't possibly be natural trees, Pillars rose in the ground to look like ruins and some were parkouring on them. At the front entrance of the huge building were four guards checking peoples wrists before letting them in, some were plain chatting though. As we walked up Aarav retracted his spare set of arms like it was nothing and continued walking.

"Had a good time with Mai did you?" Someone called. He carried on walking, no expression on his face.

"Beat Pack for me will ya Aarav?" another one shouted as he ran past before getting pinned to a tree with an arrow.

As we reached the entrance they just stepped aside, Aarav bowed his head in respect as we walked on inside. The hall was massive and I mean _massive_ , about the size of camp. It was fairly empty except for a group in the middle where a commotion was going on, Aarav then turned his head till he saw the group and started walking other towards it. As we neared I could hear a bit of the conversation.

"-so they came raging towards me stomping their feet and what not and I thought, well shit-I'm dead and so I did the most logical thing anyone could do. I pulled out Territh." He said it in a dramtic voice but I recognised that voice, I hadn't heard it in years though and it sounded a tad more British than it used to be.

"You did not! Even you're not that insane!" All saw was oil and hair while a man kneeled on one knee on a dining table, a weird contraption stuck to his back that looked suspiciously like an RPG.

"Not insane, young padawan. Just Crazy, and Erebus said he's gonna get me an omni-direcitonal movement device!" He sounded like a little, more crazy Leo on sugar.

"Full of your BS tricks again, aren't you Pack. It's good to see you again."Aarav said.

The group turned and I could see who was on the table, It was the son of Poseidon who saved my life! Both faces spreaded into a grin as they came to each other and clasped each others hands and hugged each other in a brotherly way."Aarav! My man, how are you?" He asked a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Good you, from what I heard your getting an upgrade!"

"Yeah man, it's gonna be wicked!"

He chuckled "Good to hear, Good to hear. Now, you can finish your story off later, now it's time to officially meet your twin."

Now it was me and "Pack" to be confused "Wha-your joking right, I thought Tarturus and Pontus were messing."He then turned to his group of freinds" You in on this?" he questioned

A series of No's went up and one actually ran into a shadow of a pillar. He was sweating now profusely."Well where is this twin of mine?" he asked

At this Aarav stepped to the side revealing me to looked exactly like me except for two things, In his hair was a pure white streak that slashed back in his hair. secondly he had stunning deep green eyes that were dark enough to be like the sea on a stormy night, but had sparks of light lighting them up. His clothes was a skin tight white shirt and over that he wore a leather jacket and a orange cape/hood. On the bottom he had combat trousers and black and gold running trainers. Some places were ripped and covered in mud and soot, his face cape covered in oil. Odd choice.

When he saw me he stumbled back and vanished with a loud 'crack!'

I heard Chuckling behind me" Knew he'd be like this, come on you got to see Libertatem, we have a schedule to keep and Libertatem is on the list!" H e dragged me out of the building and took me to The Quarters which was our living accommodations and then to Law and Order to see where criminals and traitors go. We went to the Mansion for Non-Human heroes, I swore I saw Blackjack there! But then we got to Simulations and Randomiser. It was an empty hangar with these 3D simulations fighting us and all on random levels. Aarav informed me this is where "Pack" spends his time mostly when not on missions. When I asked him why people call Pack, Pack he said it's because it's the only thing he remembers of himself.

As we got near, my body was aching from walking all day. I was exhausted and didn't have a break,Just to ruin this Aarav said"You know you have to explore all of the planet right?" At this I groaned even louder than my complaining. "Oh and you could have flown, just saying." As soon as I heard this I expanded my wings and tried to take off,only to fall face into the mud.

Aarav was roaring with laughter and clutching his stomach. He wiped away the tears and in between laughs whispered in my ear"Paybacks a dick... isn't it."

 **maximusgames and Theoneandonly got last weeks Trivia answer!**

 **Trivia answer: Wind spirits/Venti**

 **This week's Trivia Question: Who is Zoe's grand father and what is his new** **name?**

 **Hey people have been asking whether this is TheSilverBoar's oneshot turned into a chaos fic. It is, I have permission from him/her to adopt the story and do what I want with it. As for it being a chaos fic it is but with everything being different from other ones. You dont know the full reason why Percy sacrificed himself...**


	7. Libertatem and mysteries solved

**Hey Guys! Wassup, I am really sorry to you guys and gals about what happened. I can't promise it will happen again. The reason this chapter is a bit late is because I had Writer's Block for the couple of days and School has been getting to me. I have to read out a memorized 200 words in front of my whole school and I am mincemeat! You can (hopefully) have the next chapter out tommorow. That's all for now and continue with the story!**

As I struggled to get up from the mud, much to my dismay and Aarav's entertainment, a travelling thing stopped and looked at me. It was like an alien, it had green and slimy skin, multiple black eyes devoid of light and wearing a simple brown robe attached in the middle with a belt, much like a friar in the old ages except for he had a double edged serrated sword that was dangerously near my face. He bended down to help me up while stretching out a hand. Aarav got there first. "Leave him Boh'i, I'm in charge of looking after this little git here." he said this with a chuckle while leaning back on a tree, arms crossed.

"De Verdad? Que tengas un buen día." The alien, I think, left. Aarav then proceeded to walk towards me slowly and then heaved me up and slapped my back.

"There now, not so hard was it?" He said cockily, a grin shone on his face. "Come on, I'll show you a great surprise."

I was too tired to talk and also too embarrassed. The only thing I could do was follow Aarav. We went through this wall-mirror thingy that made us see something hidden from the naked eye.

It was beautiful. Cobbled streets paved way for kids running all over the place. freshly mowed lawns left a fresh smell in the air and mothers walked with their prams and buggies smiling as they watched the kids and their own. Shops were all around and the conflicting smells made up a happy one, kind of like when we sacrificed food to the gods. "Freedom..." I breathed.

 _'Wait- is that..._ ' My mind went into overdrive as I ran past kids, dodging and weaving through them while skidding on sharp turns in the street. No cars were here thankfully so I didn't need to worry about that. I soon found that the trail landed to a house near the center of the village where smoke was coming through the chimney and it held a familiar scent to me.

"Mister?" I looked down to see a girl around the age of 5 or 6 look up to me with a shy face. Her friends looking on from a distance away." I was wondering whether you are lost?" I was surprised at her speech as she talked like she knew already all her English through and through. I looked at her more closely, she had blue eyes that changed in the light and brownish black hair. She wore a green dress and her hair was tied into a ponytail.

I smiled warmly at her, "Well I am a bit lost, could you tell me who lives in this house?" I pointed to the house in front of me.

She giggled. "Why that's mother's house, Mrs. Jackson-Blofis **(Please help me by telling me the surname as of current of Sally Jackson)** , I live there!"

I was shocked, did this mean Mom was here, I know Chaos said she was here but I didn't think I would see her this soon! I ran towards the door rapping my hands on the door. A minute later the door swung open to reveal Paul Blofis, my step dad, there with a book in his hand and and the other on the knob. I did the only thing I could think to do I hugged him.

 **And that's a wrap people!**

 **Nah, JK I ain't going that hard on you homie.**

He was shocked to say the least, as was I and I sobbed into his shoulder. I was tired and homesick. The only thing Paul could do was wrap his hands around me and I heard a thud hit the ground, Presumably the book. Then two figures came from upstairs and walked down. "Honey, who's at the- My baby boy! Is that you?"She cried. she swooped down the stairs and hugged me. she cried in joy as she took me in the house and the little girl who helped me from outside came closed the door behind us and looked at me. "Is it actually you?" She asked tentatively, unsure whether this is real.

I smiled "I hope so."

I then asked my long awaited question,"Chaos said I had a twin and I met him but we didn't say a word to each other since he disapeared after seeing my face, I sit true do I really have a twin?"

Her expression turned murderous, "Pack...Get over here now before I send you to Nehstier!"

Slowly a figure creeped down the stairs with his hands above his head as if cowering, he wore a bright green hoodie and the same trainers and his white T-Shirt poked out from his hoodie and he wore simple jogging bottoms.

Sally whipped out a stick and said rapidly "Levicorpus!"

"Please, don't kill m- Aarghh!" He was suspendedf upside down by his feet and was squirming around.

"Now mister, you'll tell me exactly what happened and why you ran, ok? She told him.

Ok,Ok,Ok, so this is what was happening. I was telling my mates what happened on my mission and I was telling them about when I brought Territh out-"

"YOU WHAT?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" She shrieked at him, he tried not to flinch,

"Wasn't supposed to tell you that" he muttered apparently to himself. "So then Aarav came up and then told me I had a twin and so I was excited and I wanted to see him or her her so Aarav showed me this shuck face here and so I panicked because I recognize him from when I saved his life so I thought he was going to kill me for that from what I heard about him because he's apparently really loyal or something like that and I didn't want to die so I Vapor Travelled out of there to the Simulations Hangar to blow off some steam and then I came here to hide. I swear on Everything Holy and mighty there is that I am saying the truth, don't kill me!" She sighed and let him down. I immediately like a spider he legged it, on all fours up the stairs with only his head poking out so he could see what was happening.

At this the girl giggled as she sat on Paul's lap as he was sitting down in an armchair as if this was normal. Sally then turned to me and smiled. "We have a lot to talk about, sit down." I obeyed," Well as you know Percy, I gave birth to this beauty here," At this my sister smiled. "And when we came to Elysium, Hemera and Order gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, they gave us this life and in return got to make your sister their Champion. This is the reason she speaks so well already but even if you're not their Champion your vocabulary expands quickly here and you learn quicker. Now about Pack here, when you two were born I couldn't keep TWO sons of Poseidon in the same apartment, you would have been killed early on from both of your Powerful scents. Pack here was a bit more… let's say _Explosive_ than you so I sent Pack away to a place where he can us his powers to his ow will. I remember naming Pack but Chaos informed me someone more powerful than all the Protogenoi combined wiped Pack and my memory of naming him and all who called him by his name. From what I know I sent him to Boston for a few years before packing his bags to send him to England after a revelation was made. He had Dyslexia and ADHD but he was a bit less Dyslexic than you, if he spends a few minutes concentrating he can see the words for a few seconds, just enough time to read them."

I frowned, "I thought twins were identical, how come he looks different then?"

"That's an identical twin, Monozygotic You guys are Fraternal twins, Dizygotic. This means you're different than each other." She explained." Somehow Pack recovered enough memory to remember one word, _Pack,_ since then that's all he wanted to be called, to be able to cling on to his old life. " Pack decided to chip in, "True that, True that." Nodding his head, still on the stairs.

"Quiet, please!" Mom half-shouted, half-laughed.

"T'aint right, t'aint fit, t'aint fair, t'aint proper!" Pack recited.

"Don't quote lines at me!" Mom asked laughing.

""Tedn't law. Tedn't right. Tedn't just. Tedn't sense. Tedn't friendly." Pack laughed.

"Why do I even try? She asked rhetorically.

"Because during the time you were asking that, Pack sneaked about 2 of your famous cookies in his mouth and another 5 in his bag and is trying to go upstairs "Paul said grinning.

At this Sally spinned and saw Pack sneaking upstairs.

"Oomptfh!" Pack said in surprise.

"YOU DEVIL YOU! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU MONKEY!" Mom screamed at him. Pack tried to run only for him to find his way blocked by Sally, who _Freakin' teleported_ "Gotcha-"

He just vanished with a snap and left a salty breeze in the air. "Dang it." Paul said, "Just got away."

 **Hey, my computer's messed up right now and won't let me save and post chapters on here. I was just able now to go to an Interenet Cafe to post this, sorry for the long wait!**

 **Sorry peeps that's all I could write now I have a few things I need to get down but first lt's get on with the Trivia!**

 **Solitarypotato and maximusgames got last week's Trivia answer! maximusgames only got half a pointsince he got half of the answer while Solitarypotato got full marks.**

 **Trivia answer: The Titian Iapetus, now known as Bob.**

 **THIS WEEK'S Trivia question: Who are all the owners of Anaklusmos that we know of including in this fanfic!**

 **Now, some stuff to address, I am looking for a beta because as I am sure many of you have seen, I am just average, the beta will have full disclosure to the future of this story and the plot if they wish to know. They also get to have a say in what happens in this story. The only things I would like as their Strengths Are Grammar and recognizing parts of the story that don't flow. The second one isn't necessary but would be useful. Now the other thing is I would like to know whether to make my update when I can every two weeks, sometimes double updates or stay as I am with one update a week?**

 **Thank you for rading and please review!**

 **Peace out,**

 **PJ's Apprentice**


	8. Sister

Sally didn't skip a beat and went on to _teleport again_ out of the house to Hades knows where! I turned to face Paul and my sister, "How did she do that?" I said slowly while pointing to where she was a few saeconds ago.

Paul just chuckled "You have a lot to learn in this new world, TP' ing isn't that hard but Water Vapor on the other hand...let's just say it will be fun watching you try, especially when you have Elite Commander Bow and Amelia here to teach you."

"Well who is this Commander then? And then tell me who this Amelia is?

"Oh right of course, we were so busy telling you the other stuff we forgot about our baby jewel, Amelia is your sister."

"Go figures, one of the two people who are training me is a six year old girl."

At this Amelia narrowed her eyes and judo-flipped me. "You happy to be trained by me yet?" she said with a sickly sweet smile. For the first time in a long hile I feared for my life. So I tried to do a Pack and run, I learned quickly you do not run from her. She just grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, for a six year old she could probably pull down a tree with ease. She stared me down befored laughing and laughing "You should've seen your face haha, by the gods you looked like you were sentenced to Nehstier!" I just stared at her dumbly.

Paul saved me. "Look why don't you go and get some sleep? You have a big day tommorow with the recruit's ceromony, your blessind and speech. I'll even hook up with a freind of mine to take you there. Hey you ok?"

I waved his question away."Where's the room?"

"Up the stairs and last room on the left."

The door was made out of a dark and polished mahogany wood. I slid my fingers onto the doorknob, brass. As I turned the knob and walked I gave a short gasp at the room. The ceiling was an aquarium, what I mean was that there was floating water as a ceiling and fish swimming there! Immeditly I heard a chorus of hellos and greetings from the fish and I replieed to them before focusing on the room. The furniture was nice with a dark type of wood. It was all backed up into the corners though. It also had this thing that looked like a shelf that wrapped around all of the room. So it was kind of like a second story, but in a room. His bed was up there among other things. There was five doors in the room. Four belonged to the closet because it had a two stories also, with stairs in it. But in the center there was a pool. It was already filled and around it were tiles that resembled the Hawaiian was as if it had gone from my memories and made my dream bedroom. I couldn't have made it better myself. I smiled and laughed as I twirled seeing everything before falling into the pool. At the bottOm there was a hole that was like the Poseidon's Reenge ride at Dubai. I swam in headfirst and Instantly I was sucked in and went turning left and right until I appeared under a lake but then it dissapeared as all saw was black, I tok sharp turns until I realized I was heading into a wall. I did the normal thing, I screamed a high pitch scream that could have broke glass but as sson as I was a few inches away the wall opened up into a hole back into my room and I went flying from the second storey thing and landed into the pool again.

I was speechless. The thrill of the ride left me soaking wet as I didn't have time to focus on being dry. I didn't say anything as I went to the bed and and fell asleep instantly and had another vision which was weird since I was a demigod and we don't get those kind of luxuries.

 **PERCY'S DREAM/VISION P.O.V**

I was in the Mess Hall and Chiron and Clarisse were at the front adressing the whole camp. The gods watching from Olympus. "-As Aanklusmos finds you worthy of wielding I think it's a unanimous decision that you are now Protector, Leader and Representation of Camp Half-Blood. That is if you accept Clarisse?"

Clarisse gets on one knee, " I am honoured Chiron, I accept Mentor." She then did someting that suprised all of the people tyhere including me."I swear on Perseus Achilles Jackson that I will serve Camp till my last breath in this world. I am no hero compared to him. People are breaking Styx's Oath and because you have no care for what happens if you break them including the gods we will swear on his name and his name only. If you treat his name bad and have bad intentions you will face me for breaking the pureness of his name and honour. We shall not disrespect his life. Is that understood!" As she went on her voice became louder until she was shouting, not with rage but with passion. No-one dared to question her and they had no reason to want to. In fact all of them except one agreed with her whole-heartedly but alas one broke out of silence in anger.

"I should lead us, i'm powerful, strong and smart! What could a girl do better than me?" Demetrius spoke out. "Why order us around and make us swaer on a coward as well, he was a salty little brat that-"

The wind started howling and the ground shook so all the cutlery and plates fell on the floor, cracks in the ground formed and a storm formed. Out of the water a being appeared, He wore battle armor and had the face and regular looks of Poseidon except he had a murderous expression and his eyes were a green so bright that they were like headlamps and left the same color on the floor like a light. Then it all went down. " **HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY YOU LITTLE** _**ΛEXPIO**_ _ **Σ**_ _**KYNTEPO**_ _ **Σ!**_ **I' LL KILL YOU** **! _EIΣ KóPAK_ _A_** _ **Σ!"**_ Blood lust would be heard from all around and the aura of power scared grabbed Demetrius by the throat and shaked him, by this point Demetrius was as purple as Dionysus is after a party and still going deeper. Multiple gods flashed in and wrestled Poseidon away from him, even He couldn't take over the power of the offensive half of the council. **"I'mma kill him! Lemme at him and i'll drag him down to the depths of Tartarus for what he said!"**

Hecate joined in and let up an invisible wall Poseidon ran at before being bounced back. "Hecate... step outof my way or feel my wrath. I am not in a good mood andd you'll do best in life if you shove off."

She sighed a deep sigh."I wish I could but I can't allow civil war t happen, then I have something to fear."

I was impressed with how much my father cared for me, even after all these years. I was shocked he even cared at all after what happened. I was shaken from my dream into the real world once more.

 **End of Dream**

* * *

 **Well that it folks and as you saw the name for Percy's sister is Amelia. It wa the most voted for by far but don't fear, I saw some suggestions in the comments and I might use them in the future so I want to thank all of you for helping me!**

 **No one got the answer to last week's Trivia answer! maximus games was the closest but did not get the answer.**

 **Trivia Answer: Pleione, Zoe Nightshade, Hercules, Poseidon, Chiron, Percy and finally Clarisse. You could have added optionally other unnamed weilders/owners as Chiron hinted it had a long and tragic past.**

 **This week's Trivia Question: What's a video shield and in which book is it in?**

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review!**

 **Peace out,**

 **PJ's Apprentice**


	9. Elite Commander and VIP Author

I woke up to a bucket of cold jelly like liquid drenching me, and the perpetrator of course was-

" _Pack"_ I gritted out." _What did you throw on me?"_

He gulped, "It was just a potion from Kehliem, it's supposed to clear your mind and freshen you, the only side effect is a higher pitched voice."

"Oh ok, that sou- WAIT WHAT? I swear that if you don't tell me the antidote I will wring your neck till you spit it out!" He followed on with changing his age so that he was an 11 year old boy and jumped down from the second story before vanishing away or whatever they call it here. Great now I have to deal with a higher pitched voice.

I went to get dressed and to my surprise in the massive closet there were every type of clothes I ever wanted or would need. I inspected a few before putting on a plain blue T-shirt with a pair of jeans and some Air Jordans before leaving. When I went downstairs to have breakfast Paul pulled me outside and told me I didn't need breakfast as his friend would give me something. He gently pushed me towards a direction to walk but not before fiercely pulling me into a hug.

"Be safe." He whispered in my ear.

I walked in the direction Paul sent me in for a while and came upon a man sitting on a bench with a smoking pipe and blowing rings with the smoke. He was clearly over 70 but his age looked like it was changing from a elderly man to a middle age man before changing back into an elderly and repeated each time with different ages. When he saw me he fixed his age around 80-ish and walked up to me. He smiled broadly and shook my hand, "Why you must be Sally's son! from what I have heard you are one heck of a good son and a fighter at that!"

"Thank you, as you know I'm Percy Jackson, may I know who you are?"

He was surprised at my voice and I was too."What happened to your voice boy? It sounded like you had Helium. I'll fix you up soon though so not to worry. I'm John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, aka J.R.R. Tolkien. Creator of the world wide famous The Lord Of The Ringstrilogy and The Hobbit. They became just as popular if not more movies the world has ever seen." He said with a sad smile.

I knew that name sounded familiar. I watched the movies and I have to admit they were pretty cool." You know John, can I call you John? Every person here from what I have seen have done something to deserve to be here. What did you do?"

We were at a massive tree that looked like it could fit 1000 football stadiums! We walked up to the trunk where a hole was carved out and wooden doors were put there equally massive. Two guards were there and they were letting people in.

He winced,"We gotta get that voice fixed soon, I have some Ent-Draught at the infirmary. But alas we are now here. Let me tell you a secret. One of the reason I didn't mind dying is because of one wish that never became true. This is the wish.

"If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world." I noticed a tear trickle down his cheek before he wiped it away.

"Good luck Percy, try not to screw up during this, you'll never hear the end of it. I 'll see you soon, finidh this chat." He patted me on the back before going into the massive doors leaving me outside with the two guards.

The older one of the two guards looked at me with a mischievous grin. He had messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. "Newbie? You gotta go through the side doors here." He pointed to a door behind him that if no one was looking for it would never have saw it.

"Thanks." I made a gesture as if to ask what his name was.

"Oh right- Potter, James. Hey,when you meet my son. Please take care of him, ok?"

"Ok?" It was an odd request but I agreed nonetheless.

He immediately relaxed and let me inside. The inside of the tree was hollow and in it's place was long tables and stands. I walked through about 50 people to where I saw an old friend and a new one. Michael Yew and Chaos who was adjusting his tie and was in a younger state of himself. Michael looked just as I last saw him, in his armor and fully decked out with a bow in his hands and a quiver on his back, this time full but he was still nervous. Chaos this time had a dark complexion wearing a dark purple suit that shifted so it looked like the Galaxy. His black hair was gelled back and his eyes were changing like mad.

I walked towards them and I Michael spotted me. He smiled and waved me over, Chaos on the other hand threw me a water skin bottle that was labelled **Ent-Draught USE CAREFULLY.** I downed it quickly and realized my voice was normal once. Thank Chaos.

Micheal nodded to me in respect and Chaos filled me in with what is happening, "Ah Percy, you're surprisingly not late."

"I have Pack to thank for that."I muttered darkly.

He smiled, "Yes, Pack's unorthodox way to welcome someone to the army...Oh well. This is, in case you're wondering The Ceremony. We have it once every 2 months to welcome our new recruits and decide which Primordial legion gets who and what position they start at. Sometimes in special cases like you we have all the Primordials bless you and one of them to choose you to be their Champion and are destined to be Commanders and eventually Elite Commanders."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Not much, just wait for your name to be called out and go with the flow. And try not to undermine yourself when you try not to not credit yourself when they read out your achievements"

"But I was only able to do it since I had help!"

"Exactly what I mean. Why do I even bother." He said, frustrated. "Anyway it's our Que to go up,wait in line with the other recruits.

Micheal disappeared and I found myself in a line a moment later. We walked through some curtains that I didn't notice before and faced an insane amount of people and things. The space which we had walked in was so large I couldn't see the large wall but on the sides were massive screens showing us. Chaos was adressing the large crowd." -And now the commanders shall get their new recruits. Mia, if you will please."

The pixie elf girl from before threw an arrow in the air which let off a flare, probably signaling something.

As if on practice 8 people got here and 2 I recognized, Pack and Aarav. All of them got here in their own custom way. Aarav just teleported, with all his arms out topless wearing just some jeans and some combat boots. Pack made a big show with grappling onto a wall with some device at his side and reeling in. He let off a wild "AHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH, THANK YOU EREBUS!" He carried on with a spectacular elemental show in front of him. He had two swords on either side of his waist each in a metal contraption, He wore a tight green T-shirt which showed off his muscles and some jogging trousers. He had a bow slung on his back equipped with a loaded quiver. His grin shone on his face as he landed, I was going to kill him.

Mia scoffed "Show-off." I had to agree with her on this.

Next was A girl with bright blonde hair and you could almost immediately tell she had a bright and happy persona and was always like this, she came in with bright golden light. She wore a white T-shirt and trousers skipping towards Aarav to get in line with the a boy with brown hair and stormy expression came up from the land, he shook off some dirt before standing to the left of the others. He wore some dirty brown shorts and an even more mucked up T-shirt you can't tell it's original was a girl with jet black hair and equally black clothes, she radiated darkness and night power. She came from the shadows and with a black sword on her back, one could guess it was Stygian Iron. Straight after was a whirlwind similar to the one I created in the Battle of Manhattan in the middle was a man in his 30's. As soon as he walked out of the whirlwind it stopped leaving a light breeze. He smiled and nodded at Chaos before walking to the forming group. He wore beige colored khakis and some sandals, he had a tropical shirt on. He scarily looked like my father shaven. The last one was one of the most coolest, all of time seemed to stop as they watched in awe at what is about to happen.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the ground and some purple mist came from it in it you could see what looked like miniaturized cosmos and galaxies are pushed away from each other before being pulled back in into something in the center, A boy no older than 14 stepped out of the smoke. He wore a dark shirt, it's color no one can tell. He had jeans on and some casual shoes were on. All of this happened in less than 30 seconds

"Now that we are all here let's start off with the claiming!" Chaos shouted.

Aether then came up and started reading peoples names off the list. When they had their name called out the recruits were asked to walk past all of the Elite Commanders. When they each walked past one of the Commanders would have a severe pain in the head, or so it looked like as they clutched there head and were grunting. Some even had to go on their knees while ones like Pack just flinched. At this they were welcomed into that Commanders legion. It took some time but they got to me.

"Jackson, Perseus"

* * *

 **Well how was that? I hoped you liked it.**

 **maximusgames got the answer to last weeks Trivia answer!**

 **Trivia answer:The video shield was a project Annabeth and Beckendorf worked on that made a holographic image of anything as long as natural light hit it (sun light or moon light). It was from the book The Last Olympian.**

 **This week's Trivia Question: What was Loki wearing in his first encounter with Magnus?**

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review!**

 **Peace out,**

 **PJ's Apprentice**


	10. Ceremony Surprises

**Hey! I have just noticed a spike of reviews so thank you! You have no idea how it affects me, it boosts my confidence in this story and thank you _DarthDestroyer2_ for bringing some things to my notice so shout-out to him/her! I am always welcome to critics on my story as long as it doesn't turn into hate. I also have seen that I now have 40 people following this story so once again thank you everyone, let's see if we can hit the 50 mark! I am still looking for a beta reader so if you guys are interested PM me. That's all for now and have a good read.**

* * *

"Jackson, Perseus" Aether's voice wasn't even shouting but every one in the massive hall heard.

I walked out of the line just like the others and proceeded to slowly walk past all of the Elite Commanders looking into their eyes for any signs of pain to signal I was with them. As I walked past _all of them_ went on to their knees and screamed a dreadful sound that normally couldn't be possible. "AHHJSHAAAKKKKKK" It was hard to get what they were saying.

"GET HIM THE HELL AWAY NOW TO- AHHHHH!" Roared the boy who came from the ground.

"But what about the-?" Asked Aether

"DAMMIT AETHER! JUST TAKE HIM TO 62! TAKE HIM TO 62 NOW! AND CALL A HIGH ENTITY MEETING!" Interrupted the 14 year old one.

She yelped and grabbed me by the arm and lead me off stage."What happened, why were they shouting 62."

She ignored me and signalled for two guards to come. One had fair skin and blonde hair, the rest of his features were covered by a long cloak with a hood. The other had a darker complexion. His eyes were a deep brown and he had short

"Listen, you gotta take him to 62. You understand? Tell them he's the package." They nodded in understanding.

"Is he One Of Them?" asked the hooded one.

"Possibly" Aether said.

"Got it!"

I couldn't take this. "Hey! Hey! I ain't going anywhere till you tell me what that was. Obviously that doesn't normally happen so tell me what did I do to them?"

She sighed "If I promise to tell you when we get there, will you be quiet?"

"Fair enough. But you better tell me." The last part I muttered.

"Good. Diggs, open the portal."

'Diggs' responded by throwing down a small canister that looked like a grenade which expanded into a swirling vortex.

She then shoved me through it. I caught her last words. "See you on the other side kiddo."

I tumbled and turned making me feel like I was going to be sick. All I could see was bright colors shifting, swirling and shaping as they changed. I knew I was moving but it felt like I was seeing stuff. Kinda like the intro to that weird British show Leo mentioned. Dr. Whoot or something like that. When they're in that blue box bouncing every where. I was the box. I carried on like that for about an hour but time probably changes as you go through here. Let 's just all agree it was the worst hour of my life.

I tumbled out onto fresh ground face-planting. I was just so used to this I got up and looked around without saying a word. I was in a concrete room empty of everything except me, the portal and where I had landed which was grass. A moment later two figures came out of the portal, I recognized them as my two guards. A moment later a couple more came through.

"This way" Said one of the guards, talking to walked towards one of the concrete walls and appeared to be talking to it. "We have The Package, it's also possible he's One Of Them."

Immediately after he says this one of the walls goes up revealing a corridor where at the end was two double doors. Both of the two guards walked in front of me and started heading down in silence. I wasn't going to take any of this any longer.

I ran into Blondie tackling him NFL style, He was out for the count. Diggs threw up his forearms like an offensive lineman blocking a defensive back, but I slipped to the side, pushed the man's elbow down and away, caught his head, and rolled him into the floor. Third of a second once contact was made, and I was on his feet, watching one of the other guards, a muscular man rush toward me in slow motion as the two other men, even more slowly, jumped to their feet. The muscular man reached under his shirt even as he pushed past the other guards. I didn't not try to stop the gun; I rolled my hand under the man's wrist, drove the man's arm over and back, and pulled him backward and down. I had the gun before the man slammed into the floor, and hit him on the forehead with it two hard times. I then lunged at one of the first ones to get up but he side-stepped me and threw a right hook which I ducked and then I sent out a roundhouse kick which made him back up. He then brought out a weapon, A taser in fact. I then pounced on him and ended up with me in a head lock, I punched his torso and saw it had little effect so I punched him in his family jewels. He crumpled down onto his knees releasing me, I then grabbed his taser and shocked him making him unconscious. I tackled another, a linebacker drilling a quarterback from the blindside, a clean shoulder-to-shoulder hit that arched his spine. The gun clattered from his hand and skittered away from us. But I still kept coming, driving his legs, finishing the hit. In the moments after landing that hit I let my body relax.I grinned, I needed that fight so bad.

"Ughhh..." someone groaned. I turned, Blondie was waking up, so I shocked him twice with the taser, he grunted, and went limp. I then walked by myself towards the door to get some answers once and for all.

* * *

 **None of you mortals got the answer to that last Trivia Question! Unlucky!**

 **Trivia answer: He is seen wearing a Red Sox jersey, jeans, and white tennis shoes.**

 **This weeks Trivia Question: What is the name of the Author of PJO, HOO etc.?**

 **The reason this is so short is because I spent a lot of time on that fight scene trying to make it fit, I hope it's good. Another reason is that I couldn't make a way for the continuation from this scene to the next to happen without it sounding right as you read it, I already have the chapters planned in my head but I need more time to make it all fit together.**

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review!**

 **Peace out,**

 **PJ's Apprentice**


	11. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry...I just don't know what to say. I have no excuse and I know that you guys all probably hate me for leaving for such a while and I just hope you can forgive me but i would understand if you didn't, I personally don't...**

 **Let's just move on with the story.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **I know this is quite long but please read all of it to fully understand the characters.**

* * *

As I walked through the doors my clothes changed into just a simple white tunic and I unleashed my wings into their full figure. Instantly because of the _Jägers_ I knew how to control my wings down to each and every feather. I looked round at what looked like a control room, in there were screens where men and women were chatting in their mics and writing down notes. A few guards were scattered here and there and there was a digital map on my left and a 3D hologram of the terrain of some place. The room was filled with tables and gadgets.

As I scanned the room everyone there tensed as if in freeze looking at me. The guards caught on what happened before the doors and instantly brought out their guns and started shooting at me.

 _'Foolish beings'_ I thought.

I brought up my wings in front of me and to my delight the bullets bounced off them. I whipped them back creating a gust of wind that made the guards fly back into the far wall thus knocking them out. The people who were chatting on their mics were staring at me with astonishment and shock. Then they ran at me and it looked like a stampede- a very terrifying one. I quickly calmed myself and got into a stance. They were definitely pros as they moved like they were one. One that looked alien lashed out with their foot making me stumble while another swiped my feet off the ground. I fell onto the ground but pushed myself back up. I then unleashed circle of spikes that came from the ground around me to act as a barrier.

From the back of the horde came a few people and two aliens **(I'm calling the species that aren't human and don't have human like qualities aliens for this chapter.)** with some weapons, one of the aliens had two long knives that radiated darkness, the other had a simple baton. The humans had a knuckle duster, a long sword, a staff with some kind of jewel in the middle of the stick. The horde made a circle around us.

Someone sounded the alarms for backup and that set me off.I let the spikes fall and I ran at the guy with the staff, he tried to hit me with it, I blocked it with my fore arm and wrenched the weapon away from him and into my hands. It was a bit longer than a sword and was a bit off balance but it would work for now. I then hit him on the head and knocked him out, the guy with the sword then lunged but I side-stepped and hit him on the back of his legs making him fall on his knees I then punched him making him lie on the floor dazed and I went to punch him again but he rolled to the side consequently making a crater on the floor. The alien with the two knives came at me and we traded blows, I got nicked on my forehead and slashed on my leg deeply and it a long gash going down it's face. As I was deflecting one of its blows, The woman with the knuckle dusters punched me _hard_ in the back of the head and I fell to the ground. I put my hand to the back of my head and felt something warm and sticky. _Blood._ The alien stood above me and raised the knives above its head and brought them down towards my chest. My vision was blacking out but I could distinctly see the knives as they plunged into my chest and the changing color of my white tunic to a dark reddish blue.

"STOP AT ONCE" Was the last thing I heard before I fell towards the realm of Hades.

As I entered the realm of the dead I felt myself transported to Hades' Throne Room. I looked up and saw Hades on his throne, Persephone and the Furies were nowhere to be seen.

I knelt "Uncle, my time has ended."

Hades just smiled sadly. "It's fine, Moros found them a couple of hours ago. But what about you? Tell me about your time wherever you were."

I sighed in relief at that. "I've been in places even Gods couldn't go without Permission."

Hades laughed, "And where would that be and who would not allow us? Chaos? Helix? Fates let it not be that squirm Tom Riddle."

"You guessed right the first time Hades, as for Helix he may have had a part in it. I'm also not going to even ask about this 'Tom Riddle'."

His jaw dropped so low it would have been comical at any other time. "I had my suspicions, but I didn't think the Protegonoi were awake, let alone Helix!"

"Yea...about that, is there a chance to go back to Elysium now?" I asked.

His eye narrowed "What did you do this time? Tartarus to it! Why are you even dead?!"

"Imighthaveattackedtheirbaseofoperationsandwoundedafewofthemandmaybeshowedthemmyform." I said quickly

"WHAT!? You're lucky I don't kill you on the spot for what you have done! Don't you think? They could be declaring war on us now!" He shrieked in an unmanly voice.

I recoiled sharply, "At least you are being sent back, I don't have the time for paperwork dealing with your mess right now..." He muttered.

"WHA-!" I fell through the ground before landing at someones feet. I felt pain. I FELT pain! I checked my body and sure enough it was mine. I cried out in joy but I was interrupted as when I looked up a disgruntled face looked at me.

It was the 14 year old one, at least he looked that age. "Get up, I don't have all day." I obliged, "Now I got to explain to Father that you were an idiot, _again_."

I kept silent as we walked through the halls until we reached the council room. There all of the Elite Commanders stood straight looking at a singular being sitting on one of the thrones.

The boy who came from the earth stomped his foot on the ground creating a fissure. "By the Void, Chaos! Just send that shit to Diego! That will teach him a lesson!"

"Silence! Or else you'll go to him!"

When we walked in they turned to look at us. Chaos' mouth split into a smile, "Ah, you're awake finally. I didn't know you trained with the _Jägers._ You definitely are something, arent you?" He said while still smiling. "Listen here, If you pull off that fiaco again I will personally tear you limb from limb, ressurect you and cast you in the Void for a month!" His voice rose with each word till he was nearly shouting. I'd hate to see that.

His whole attitude seemed to change with him grinning brightly, "Now let me introduce you to the Elite Commanders," He gave me some folders with some names on each one.

* * *

The first one read: **Sophie**

 _Name: Sophie Armijo_

 _Alter Ego: Light_

 _Personality: The Loyalist_

 _ESFJ: Extravert Sensing Feeling Judging._

 _Outgoing, social, open, does not like being alone. Easy to read. Warm-hearted and popular. Tends to put the needs of others over their own needs. Interested in serving others. Values relationships and families over intellectual pursuits. Group oriented, affectionate, complimentary, loving, considerate, and altruistic. Feels a strong sense of responsibility and duty. Well-developed sense of space and function. Organized. Follows the rules. A planner. Regular, orderly, clean. A finisher. Consults others before acting. Dutiful. Values traditions and security. Thinks life has purpose and meaning. Dislikes science fiction. Does not like strange people or things. Likely to be intolerant of differences. Need positive reinforcement to feel good about self. Content. Positive. Loves getting massages._

 _Nationality: American_

 _Physical appearance: Bright and blonde, long hair. Average height. Orange eyes. Few scars. Human._

 _Psychological Disorder: Insomnia._

 _Favored Careers: wedding planner, social worker, pediatrician, public health employee, kindergarten teacher, business consultant, nurse, human resources manager, office manager, executive assistant, public relations specialist, medical employee, human resources, office worker, social services, child care worker._

 _Unlikely Careers: artist, author, filmmaker, philosopher, video editor, musician, poet, tattoo artist, game designer, philosophy professor, international spy, film director, astronaut, art curator, scientist, computer consultant, cartoonist, graphics designer._

I looked at the next one.

* * *

 **Pack**

 _Name: Pack (Real name not known)_

 _Alter Ego: Raven_

 _Personality: The Logician. The Architect._

 _INTP:_ _introversion, intuition, thinking, perceiving_

 _Social, comfortable around others. Outgoing. Engaged. A born leader. Assertive and outspoken. Driven to lead. Decisive. A planner, prepared, organized, orderly, clean. A perfectionist. Prepares for worst case scenarios. Hard working. Analytical, academic, scientific. Hates to be bored. Finishes most things they start. Good ability to understand difficult organizational problems and create solid solutions. Intelligent and well-informed. Excels at public speaking. Values knowledge and competence, and usually has little patience with inefficiency or disorganization. Emotionally stable. Fearless. Manipulative. Thrill seeking, risk taking. Sarcastic. Image conscious and image focused. Narcissistic. Adventurous. Emotionally stable. Ambitious. Dominant. Confident. Opinionated. be Pessimistic. Resourceful. Critical. Avoids giving in to to and reserved, hard to get to know well. Loner, more interested in intellectual pursuits than relationships or family. Can be lonely. Observer, private. Can't describe feelings easily. Detached, likes solitude, not revealing, unemotional, and avoidant. Socially uncomfortable, abrupt. Does not like happy people. Logical, original, creative thinker. Can become very excited about theories and ideas. Very capable and driven to turn theories into clear understandings. Values knowledge, competence and logic. Skeptical. Disorganized, messy, rule breaker. Frequently loses things. Likes science fiction. Not punctual. Acts without consulting others. Acts without planning. Individualistic, having no interest in leading or following others. Not prone to compromise. Hard to persuade. Relies on mind more than others. Wrestles with the meaninglessness of existence. Likes esoteric things. Fantasy prone. Familiar with the dark side. Does not think they are weird but others do. Appreciates strangeness. Embraces counterculture. Likely to support legalization of drugs. Calm._

 _Nationality: American_

 _Physical Appearance: Above average height. Demigod. Pitch Black, messy hair with white line running through it. Sea-Green eyes. Muscular but not excessive. British accent. Tanned._

 _Psychological Disorder: Sadistic. Dyslexic. Insomnia._

 _Favored Careers: marketing specialist, government employee, lawyer, developer, political scientist, bounty hunter, international relations specialist, software designer, systems analyst, business manager, entertainment lawyer, foreign service officer, strategist, project manager, advertising executive, CIA agent, marketing manager, geneticist, private investigator, administrator, business analyst, politician, management consultant, producer, financial advisor, entrepreneur, genetics researcher, cardiologist, professor, FBI agent,_ _English professor, Assassin,philosopher, game designer, scientist, software engineer, freelance artist, research scientist, freelance writer, physicist, software developer, mathematician, geologist, computer scientist, philosophy professor, webmaster, slacker, medical researcher, painter, mortician, systems analyst, comic book artist, computer technician, website designer, scholar, archeologist, computer repair, forensic anthropologist_

 _Unlikely Careers: singer, bookstore owner, job in the performing arts, poet, photographer, chef, health care worker, child psychologist, massage therapist, video editor._

* * *

I had just realised I could read this, probably an effect from Chaos.

* * *

 **Aarav**

 _Name: Aarav_

 _Alter Ego: Wrecker_

 _Personality: The Motivator_

 _ENFP: Extravert Intuitive Feeling Perceiving._

 _Sociable. Group oriented. Attention seeking. Outgoing. Does not like being alone. Practical, traditional and organized. Likely to be athletic. Likes to be in charge. Capable at organizing and running activities. A good citizen who values security and peaceful living. Loyal and hard-working. Has clear visions of the way things should be. Focused. A leader, planner and finisher. Responsible. Decisive. Punctual. Hard working. Clean. Conventional, realistic. Norm following. Respects authority. Regards rules and regulations as important. Follows the rules. Regular. Does not like weird or strange people or things. Intolerant of differences. Strict. Disciplined. Aggressive. Assertive. Emotionally stable. Fearless and self-confidant. Content. Happy. Proper. Formal, strict with self. Meticulous. Strong sense of purpose._

 _Nationality: Indian_

 _Physical Appearance: Muscular. Above average height. Demigod. Short Black hair. Able to grow an extra set of arms._

 _Psychological Disorder: None_

 _Favored Careers: executive, CEO, supervisor, business consultant, manager, strategist, financial planner, business person, office manager, public relations manager, international business specialist, business analyst, management consultant, operations manager, loan officer, lawyer, marketing, sports management, government employee, investment banker._

 _Unlikely Careers: poet, artist, songwriter, musician, novelist, art therapist, theatre teacher, art curator, film editor, video game designer, photo journalist, travel writer, actor, record store owner, camera operator, art historian, music teacher._

* * *

 **Joseph Barns**

 _Name: Joseph Barns_

 _Alter Ego: Emotion_

 _Per_ _sonality: The Actor._

 _INFP:Introvert Intuitive Feeling Perceiving._

 _Quiet, reflective, and idealistic. Interested in serving humanity. Loner, avoidant, solitary, private. Can feel uncomfortable around others. Does not like crowds. An observer. A hermit. Interested in understanding and helping people. Creative and smart. Likes esoteric things. Familiar with the dark side. Embraces counterculture. More likely to support legalization of drugs. Can feel defective. Ambivalent of the rules. Likes the rain. Strives to live in accordance with a well-developed value system. Extremely loyal. Adaptable and laid-back unless a strongly-held value is threatened. Usually a talented writer. Mentally quick, and able to see possibilities. Can be submissive. Disorganized and prone to quitting. Acts without planning or thinking. Frequently losing things. Disorderly, easily distracted. Not punctual. Not always prepared. Prone to confusion and irresponsibility. Attracted to sad things and prone to sadness. Prone to feelings of loneliness. Daydreams about people to maintain a sense of closeness. Focus on fantasies. Prone to dreaming about a rescuer. Low self-confidence, emotionally moody. Can be overwhelmed by unpleasant feelings. Wounded at the core. Feels shame. Prone to feeling discouraged. Can sabotage self. Sometimes can't control fearful to regret. Frequently second-guesses self. Can feel victimized. Can be pessimistic._

 _Nationality: British_

 _Physiacal Appearance: Brown shaggy hair. Shaven. Sometimes wears glasses. Superhuman._

 _Psychological Disorder: Depression. Slightly Bipolar._

 _Favored Careers: poet, painter, freelance artist, musician, writer, art therapist, teacher (art, music, drama), songwriter, art historian, library assistant, composer, work in the performing arts, art curator, playwright, bookseller, cartoonist, video editor, photographer, philosopher, record store owner, digital artist, cinematographer, costume designer, film producer, philosophy professor, librarian, music therapist, environmentalist, movie director, activist, bookstore owner, filmmaker._

 _Unlikely Careers: business professional, manager, executive, administrator, business owner, supervisor, office manager, business analyst, financial analyst, public relations manager, CEO, executive assistant, judge, event coordinator, lawyer, office worker._

* * *

My God.

* * *

 **Mia Wolf**

 _Name: Mia Wolf_

 _Alter Ego: Life_

 _Personality: The Motivator._

 _ENFP: Extravert Intuitive Feeling Perceiving._

 _Outgoing, social, great people skills. Good at getting people to have fun. Physically affectionate. Attention seeking, loves crowds. Seductive, open, revealing, loving, empathetic, attachment prone. Enthusiastic, idealistic, and creative. Able to do almost anything that interests them. Excited by new ideas, but bored with details. Open-minded and flexible, with a broad range of interests and abilities. Needs to live life in accordance with their inner values. Disorganized. Prone to losing things. Irresponsible. Acts without thinking. Likely to have or want a tattoo. Rule breaker. Easily distracted. Comfortable in unfamiliar situations. Attracted to strange things and counterculture. Non-punctual. Likes to stand out. Prone to fantasy. Easily talked into doing silly things. Spontaneous. Wild and crazy. Pleasure seeking, risk taking, thrill seeking, fun seeking. Adventurous. Hyperactive. Irrational. Likes to try new things, unconventional, energetic, impulsive, dangerous._

 _Nationality: Unknown_

 _Physical Appearance: Able to change their age. Long brown hair. Blue eyes. Had Wings since Born._

 _Psychological Disorder: None_

 _Favored Careers: performer, actor, entertainer, songwriter, musician, filmmaker, comedian, radio broadcaster/DJ, some job related to theater/drama, poet, music journalist, work in fashion industry, singer, movie producer, playwright, bartender, comic book author, work in television, dancer, artist, record store owner, model, freelance artist, teacher (art, drama, music), writer, painter, massage therapist, costume designer, choreographer, makeup artist._

 _Unlikely Careers: data analyst, scientist, researcher, financial advisor, business analyst, government employee, office manager, mathematician, investment banker, office worker, computer tech, it professional, network engineer, strategist._

* * *

 **Hey, just a quick notice it's going to be a bit more action less talking for a couple of chapters and a few of mysteries around Percy are going to happen so heads up.**

 **So I know that I put alot of stuff for Pack that says one thing here but says the other here. Just trust me on this.**

 **There's only 3 other people to look at and then the action comes!**

 **Only Guest got that correct so you know who you are!**

 **Trivia Answer: Rick Riordan**

 **This weeks Trivia Question: What Psychological Disorder that I gave to one of the Characters above are similar to Hades'?**

 _ **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **This story is going to continue for 5-6 more chapters and then I will start putting together a sequel. Vote on my profile what type of story you want it to be. There's a 1 year gap in the timeline that's not explained and that can show how he got some of the powers he has, how he knew about the magic runes or the**_ **_Jägers. Or I can continue with his fist mission that he's given._**

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review!**

 **Peace out,**

 **PJ's Apprentice**


	12. MORE folders! (pt 2 of I'm sorry)

**Hey! This is part 2 to the last chapter and ten I promise the pace is going to pick up.**

ChocalatePretzel: Kinda, it's supposed to be literate e.g. Immortals dying, end of world and new world. But also in the Magnus Chase kind of way, with the Norse Pantheon prepping their heroes for that. I based the Legions of Chaos on! ;)

 **Please vote on the Poll on my Profile and that's that!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!** **IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

As I kept on reading I felt as if I knew them my whole life.

* * *

 **Confidential**

 _Name: Not shared_

 _Alter Ego: Elyxer_

 _Personality: The Inventor._

 _ENTP: Extravert Intuitive Thinking Perceiving._

 _Outspoken and assertive. Enjoys people and is stimulating company. Outgoing, social, open, attention seeking. Insensitive. Always joking. The life of the party. Creative, resourceful, and intellectually quick. Good at a broad range of things. Enjoys debating issues. Likes one-upmanship. Talented at presentation. Gets excited about new ideas and projects, but may neglect the more routine aspects of life. Great ability to understand concepts and apply logic to find solutions. Rule breaker, risk taker, thrill seeker. Comfortable in unfamiliar situations. Appreciates strangeness and counterculture. Adaptable. Messy. Acts without thinking. Not into organized religion. More likely to support legalization of drugs. Easy going. Adventurous. Aggressive. Experience junky. Not easily offended. Carefree, dangerous, fearless, careless. Emotionally stable. Spontaneous. Improviser, player, wild and crazy, dominant._

 _Nationality: Void_

 _Physical Appearance: Divine. Black hair. Shoulder length. Biological Shapeshifter. Average height._

 _Psychological Disorder: Suspected of one._

 _Favored Careers: dictator, computer consultant, international spy, TV producer, philosopher, comedian, music performer, it consultant, fighter pilot, politician, diplomat, entertainer, game designer, bar owner, freelance writer, creative director, strategist, news anchor, professional skateboarder, airline pilot, comic book artist, college professor, private detective, mechanical engineer, lecturer, ambassador, astronomer, research scientist, judge, web developer, scholar, FBI agent, CIA agent, electrical engineer, assassin._

 _Unlikely Careers: personal assistant, wedding planner, travel agent, secretary, interior decorator, clerical employee, government employee, social worker, preschool teacher, copy editor, child care worker, hospitality worker, occupational therapist, home maker._

* * *

Not a sharer of names huh?

* * *

 **Amory Griffin**

 _Name: Amory Griffin_

 _Alter Ego: Filtiarn_

 _Personality: The Detective._

 _ISTJ: Introvert Sensing Thinking Judging._

 _Serious, quiet, with loner tendencies. Enjoys solitude and tends to sit back and observe. Private, rarely talks about their feelings. Can be insensitive to the hardships of_ _others. A planner. Well-organized and hard-working. Works steadily towards identified goals. Focused, with well-developed powers of concentration. Will usually accomplish any task once they have set their mind to it. A perfectionist. Clean, thorough, detail-oriented. Avoids mistakes. Logical and analytical. Not adventurous or spontaneous. Realistic. Doesn't appreciate strangeness. Conventional. Interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments. Dislikes countercultures. Dutiful, always follows the rules. Punctual. Finishes tasks. Responsible and dependable. Prepares for worst case scenarios, cautious. Interested in security and a peaceful life. Would rather be friendless than jobless. Holds people to high standards and does not accept apologies easily._

 _Nationality: British_

 _Physical Appearance: Tall, Blonde. Short hair. Averagely muscular. Has a Death Form._

 _Psychological Disorder: None_

 _Favored Careers: data analyst, scientist, researcher, engineer, financial planner, statistician, office worker, government employee, lab technician, nuclear engineer, office manager, biomedical engineer, account manager, CEO, investment banker, analyst, academic, systems analyst, pharmacy technician, network admin, genetics researcher, research assistant, strategist._

 _Unlikely Careers: entertainer, artist, filmmaker, musician, actor, fashion designer, singer, music journalist, comedian, massage therapist, photographer, DJ, model, author, bartender, painter, school counselor._

* * *

Now it's time to see badass number-whatever!

* * *

 _Name:_

 _Personality: The Director._

 _ENTJ: Extravert Intuitive Thinking Judging._

 _Social, comfortable around others. Self-centered, likes to be the centre of attention. Outgoing. Engaged. A born leader. Assertive and outspoken. Driven to lead. Decisive. A planner, prepared, organized, orderly, clean. A perfectionist. Prepares for worst case scenarios. Hard working. Analytical, academic, scientific. Hates to be bored. Finishes most things they start. Good ability to understand difficult organizational problems and create solid solutions. Intelligent and well-informed. Excels at public speaking. Values knowledge and competence, and usually has little patience with inefficiency or disorganization. Emotionally stable. Fearless. Manipulative. Thrill seeking, risk taking. Image conscious and image focused. Narcissistic. Adventurous. Emotionally stable. Ambitious. Dominant. Confident. Opinionated. Driven. Resourceful. Desires fame and acclaim. Arrogant. Critical. Avoids giving in to others. Does not like to compromise._

 _Nationality: None_

 _Physical Appearance: Omnipotent once a day. Biological Shapeshifter. Hair color changes to different dark colors each day e.g. Dark purple, Dark brown. Taller than most. Muscular. Divine. Stronger than normal._

 _Psychological Disorder: ADHD_

 _Favored Careers: marketing specialist, government employee, lawyer, developer, political scientist, bounty hunter, international relations specialist, software designer, systems analyst, business manager, entertainment lawyer, foreign service officer, strategist, project manager, advertising executive, CIA agent, marketing manager, geneticist, private investigator, administrator, business analyst, politician, management consultant, producer, financial advisor, entrepreneur, genetics researcher, cardiologist, professor, FBI agent._

 _Unlikely Careers: singer, bookstore owner, job in the performing arts, poet, photographer, English professor, chef, health care worker, child psychologist, massage therapist, video editor._

* * *

 **No-one got the answer!**

 **Trivia Answer: Joseph Barns**

 **This weeks Trivia Question: When was Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief originally published?**

 _ **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **This story is going to continue for 4-5 more chapters and then I will start putting together a sequel. Vote on my profile what type of story you want it to be. There's a 1 year gap in the timeline that's not explained and that can show how he got some of the powers he has, how he knew about the magic runes or the**_ **_Jägers. Or I can continue with his fist mission that he's given._**

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review!**

 **Peace out,**

 **PJ's Apprentice**


	13. Im back Your choice

Hi guys. Sorry about this, my life has been hectic and i've lost faith in myself. Ik this is the last thing you as a reader want and i dont even know anymore if i've said this before.

Honestly, I can't do this.

So here's the plan, um i'll rewrite this story. 2k chapters are a guarantee. But my updates will probably be slow. Hopefully not long enough for you to be bored.

Imma make a Poll where you guys tell me the rewrite. My idea is to scrap the chaos army side, it's not original and's been overused waaay too much now.

So vote for my idea, or I can continue with the same plot right now with a rewrite.

so yeah...Sorry guys.

 **EDIT:** **POLL IS UP. VOTE NOW! ENDS ON DEC 15 SO HURRY!**


End file.
